Entre quatre murs
by Plume-De-Yume
Summary: Lorsqu'une bande de jeune délinquant se retrouve ensemble, les soucis démarrent. Lourd passé à cacher, secret de famille, dépendance. Enfermé dans sa chambre, Piko ne peut que rarement sortir - en cachette -. Les blessures restent ouvertes malgré le temps passé et un homme violent et particulièrement énigmatique ne fera qu'aggraver ce cas... Où pas. [T pour le moment, M plus tard.]
1. Chapter 1

**Je proclame fièrement avoir écrit le premier GakupoxPiko français [J'ai oublié de vérifier si y'en a d'en d'autre langue XD Je crois qu'il y en a trois où quatre en anglais ! ~]...**

**Je suis plutôt fière de cette idée de GakupoxPiko, ça me change un peu de mon RinxLen habituel alors du coup ça fait du bien ! **

**M juste par sécurité parce qu'il y aura du YAOI, [Miaaaam ] **

**En espérant que vous aimerez autant que mes RinxLen (a)**

**Merchiii ! ~ **

**Mention de plusieurs couples : MeikoxKaito / RinxLen / GakupoxPiko [Bah 'ui voyons ! :D] / MikuxLuka / LilyxGumi / MikixKyoteru [J'en ajouterai d'autre au fur et à mesure :3]**

**(foutu) disclaimer : Les Vocaloids ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon, je serai déjà avec eux à faire des … *Va se pendre***

**Chapitre 1.**

Il a frappé le mur du poing en poussant un grognement sonore, tandis que ses cheveux blancs se baladaient au gré d'un vent presque inexistant dans ce doux mois d'avril. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'il était ici, trois mois qu'il rêvait de repartir de ce centre de rééducation. Ses amis n'étaient pas encore revenus de leurs « cours » si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Le ciel bleu parsemé de nuage blanc pesait au dessus de sa tête, et le narguait. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de sortir, même au bout de trois mois passés dans ce lieu, il était encore obligé de passer ses journées enfermées dans une sorte de chambre qu'il partageait avec ses amis.

C'était une modeste pièce, composée de trois lits simples avec des draps de cotons blanc que les femmes de ménages changeaient toutes les semaines. Il y avait, en face de chaque lit, une petite malle dans laquelle on pouvait ranger nos affaires personnelles où d'autres babioles. Et contre le mur, qui faisait face au lit se trouvait un banal bureau de métal grisâtre froid, où trainaient la plupart du temps des affaires sales, des bouquins ouverts, des feuilles volantes, des stylos où même – quand on arrivait à en voler – de la nourriture. Les fenêtres fines laissaient passées seulement quelques maigres rayons de soleil, qui ne réchauffait en rien la pièce qui était blanche comme celles des hôpitaux. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucune plante verte pour donnait une once de joie dans cette pièce. Tout était vide, froid.

Il a secoué ses cheveux blancs en se jetant sur son lit défait, se mettant à fixer le plafond bien qu'il ne puisse rien voir à cause du bandeau qu'il portait constamment sur ses yeux. Il refusait qu'on voit ses yeux, ses cheveux l'handicapaient suffisamment comme ça. Non, il ne s'aimait pas, comment s'aimait alors qu'on avait des cheveux blancs à 14 ans, et des yeux de deux couleurs différentes ? L'un était bleu ciel, l'autre vert vif. Autant dire que Piko Utatane était connu comme étant la bête de foire de cet établissement. Malheureusement, Piko ne se laissait que rarement faire. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? C'était une longue et une pénible historie, que vous apprendrez surement au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Rare était les moments où Piko enlevait son bandeau noir. Seulement, lorsqu'il entendit la porte grinçante de sa chambre s'ouvrir, son premier réflexe fut de retirer son bandeau, dévoilant une paire bicolore d'yeux l'un bleu ciel et l'autre bleu vif. Personne d'autre que ses colocataires n'entraient dans cette chambre, il avait donc parfaitement confiance, sachant parfaitement qu'ils s'agissaient de ses amis qu'ils attendaient tant depuis le début de la matinée. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, il n'avait pas non plus le droit de suivre des cours avec les autres. Il recevait un où deux tuteurs pour pouvoir garder le niveau. Mais Piko n'en n'avait pas besoin, bien au contraire, il était quelqu'un de très intelligent, Piko. Ce qui lui avait valu sa place dans cet enfer. C'était ainsi qu'il appelait cet endroit, cette pièce, bref, ce que vous voulez !

- Enfin ! Vous êtes rentrés vachement tard, aujourd'hui ! A-t-il ricané.

Il a contemplé un instant la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, qui semblait franchement heureuse d'être rentré. Sans ironie. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient joyeusement, un sourire aimable étirait ses lèvres fines et rosées qui semblait si attirante. Elle portait une chemisette jaune à carreau noir, et une mini jupe noir à dentelle jaune. Un énorme nœud noir avait trouvé place dans ses cheveux, et des barrettes retenaient une frange désormais trop longue. Ses chaussettes hautes remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, et ses bottines cloutées noir en cachaient le bout.

- Excuse nous Piko, mais cette satanée professeur de mathématiques nous a retenu plus longtemps ! S'est-elle excusée, avec un air penaud.

- Len n'est pas là ?

- Surement aux toilettes.

- Je préférai être aux toilettes avec toi, Rinnie.~

La voix blagueuse de Len s'éleva dans la pièce, tandis que ce dernier émergeait de derrière la blonde, qui ricana. Ses cheveux blonds – comme ceux de Rin – étaient noués en une fine queue-de-cheval, révélant deux yeux d'azurs comme ceux de Rin. Il était vêtue d'un t-shirt noir et d'un banal jean jaune. Il possédait les mêmes bottines cloutés que la jeune fille, ce qui faisait bien rire Piko qui s'amusait à taquiner son ami sur son physique plus qu'androgyne. Un collier représentant une croix incrusté de pierres précieuses – de l'onyx – avait trouvé place autour du cou du blond, qui arborait un rictus moqueur. Sa veste en cuir pendait à son épaule, ce qui lui donnait un côté farouche.

Il fallait dire qu'entre Rin et Len, la ressemble était frappante. En même temps, ils étaient jumeaux. Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Toutes mes excuses. Leur relation était peut-être tabou, étant bien plus que jumeau l'un pour l'autre, mais eux deux, s'en fichaient pas mal. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, ce n'était pas important.

- Len, tu exagères là ! Avait maugrée Rin en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur franchement exagéré.

- Oh, j'plaisante !

Len s'est affalé sur son lit avec un long soupir. Rin s'est assise à côté de lui, et a embrassé son front en riant. Puis, elle a regardé Piko d'un air interrogatif.

- Dis moi Piko, tu sais quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir ?

- Toujours pas, et si ça continue dans ce sens-là, je compte aller me plaindre !

Il a poussé un long soupir et a s'est étiré longuement, comme un félin l'aurait fait. Il en avait marre de cette pièce, marre de vivre enfermé comme un détraqué mental. Il n'était pas un détraqué mental, juste ... Juste Piko ! Piko, peut-être un brin dérangé avec des idées étranges, des paroles intrigantes, qui aime par dessus tout les énigmes complexes. Il était juste lui-même et se fichait que plaire au reste du monde.

- Apparemment, il va y avoir un nouvel enseignant d'ici deux où trois jours, pour les cas ... Comme toi. Marmonna Rin, gênée.

- Spéciaux ?

Rin n'aimait pas que son meilleur ami soit ainsi mit à l'écart, elle trouvait cela affreusement injuste. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à elle, et celle de Len si il en était là. A ce souvenir désagréable mais toute fois amusant, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa chemise, qu'elle s'empressa de sortir pour décrocher.

- Oui 'Mi ?

Len lança un regard interrogateur vers sa soeur et amante qui lui fit signe de patienter. Piko haussa les épaules, se remettant à fixer le plafond d'un air ennuyé. Alors comme cela, il allait avoir un nouveau professeur "particulier" . Ça allait être vraiment très intéressant, de torturer cet homme où cette femme qui allait tenter de dresser le jeune Piko - qui n'avait que 14 ans, après tout, il fallait le dire ! -

Lorsque Rin raccrocha, Len se redressa mais Piko ne bougea pas, trop occupé à songer. Piko était quelqu'un de très pensif, qui ne parlait que lorsqu'il jugeait que c'était nécessaire mais il écoutait toujours et avait une très bonne oreille.

- Alors, Rinnie qui c'était ?

- Miki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Savoir si on sortait ce soir.

- Elle a raison, on devrait sortir ce soir. Lâcha Piko en se relevant légèrement sur un coude. Après tout, on l'a déjà fait, et puis j'en ai plus que marre de rester cloîtrer ici entre quatre murs. Tu lui as dit quoi, Rin ?

- Je lui ai dit que moi j'y allais, qu'il fallait que je vous demande si vous vouliez venir et ensuite je lui ai dit de prévenir les autres. Si on sort, c'est à 21 heures après le couvre-feu. Mais il faudra absolument qu'on soit discret !

Len tapa dans ses mains en éclatant de rire, faisant sourire légèrement sa belle qui lui tira gentiment les cheveux.

- Te moque pas, espèce d'idiot ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je suis sérieuse, la dernière fois, le pion a failli de choper parce que tu me disais d'accélérer !

- Je plaisante, Rinnie, je plaisante ne joue pas à la butée avec moi, tu pourrais amèrement le regretter ~

Piko leva légèrement les yeux aux ciels, en soupirant discrètement. Ces deux là, étaient aussi amoureux que pervers. Et, si il y a une chose que je peut vous assurer, c'est qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup ! Il se leva en silence, tandis que Len s'emparait des lèvres chaudes de sa soeur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Piko alla enfiler rapidement une chemise noir, un jean blanc troué aux genoux d'où pendait quelques chaînes qui tintaient dès qu'il faisait un pas et mit un cravate blanche autour de son cou.

L'heure passa rapidement pour les trois compères. Rin et Len - lorsqu'ils trouvaient le temps de parler entre leurs baisers passionnés. - concoctaient un petit plan d'évasion. Rin préférait passer par l'entrée principale qui était nettement moins surveillé après le couvre-feu, tandis que Len préférait passer par le toit et descendre par les escaliers de secours.

- Je pense avoir une meilleure idée. Miki a bien une grande baie vitrée dans sa chambre ? Nous sommes au 6ème étage, nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre dans la chambre de Miki, emprunter ses escaliers de secours qui sont à l'extérieur jusqu'au premier étage vu que les chambres des surveillants et des professeurs se trouvent justement au premier étage. Une fois arrivé devant la baie vitrée, nous entrons sur le palier et on sort par la porte centrale qui n'est plus du tout surveillé à partir de 21h30.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Len, qui écouta attentivement son ami.

- Pas de soucis ! ~ Rin, tu es pour ?

- Évidemment !

Lorsque 21 heures sonna, et que le couvre feu fut sonné Piko Rin et Len sortirent bien vite dans le couloir...

Ils suivirent le plan prévue, et se retrouvèrent donc avec une nouvelle recrue dans leur petit groupe.

[N.A : J'invente beaucoup des petits détails sur Miki, pour qu'elle rentre dans le contexte de la rébellion ~]La jeune fille avait pour prénom Miki. Elle possédait des longs et soyeux cheveux rouges vifs constellés de mèches rosées et noires et des yeux de la même couleur que les cerises avec quelques reflets s'était fait faire un tatouage représentant quatre petites étoiles sous chacun de ses yeux et un piercing en forme d'étoile sur l'arcade sourcilière. Elle portait un t-shirt qui s'arrêtait en dessous de sa poitrine bien proportionnée d'un noir encre parsemés d'une multitudes d'étoiles rouges. Elle portait une mini-jupe rouge et des collants résilles noirs qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Ses longues et fines jambes étaient affinées par une paire de talon aiguille l'un rouge, l'un noir. Un grand sourire rebelle éclairait le visage de la sublime jeune fille.

- J'ai hâte d'y allez ! Gumi nous attend devant la Prison - c'était ainsi que Miki nommait cet établissement - avec Miku.

- Super ! S'enthousiasma Rin, en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

- Donc, on passe par ... Demanda Miki en s'étirant longuement

- Tes escaliers. Répondit Piko tandis qu'il ouvrait la baie vitrée.

L'air frais de cette nuit pénétra dans la chambre, mais aucun des adolescents ne frissonna. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne ressentait plus le froid, eux même ne savant pas trop pourquoi.

Ils commencèrent donc à descendre de les escaliers et arrivèrent sans dommage à la porte centrale. Le plan de Piko était réfléchi et avait donc porté ses fruits. En ne faisant aucun bruit, et évitant agilement les surveillants ils étaient tous parvenus sans se faire repérer à l'extérieur de l'établissement.

- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps vous ! ~Plaisanta une voix féminine. Prêt pour partir en soirée, les gens ?

- Plus que jamais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Ricana Miki. Et je suis sur que cette soirée sera ... Extraordinaire !~

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Voilà, cette fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis mon défi d'écrire un Piko Gakupo et c'est devenu l'un de mes pairings favoris ! Merci à 'Tai :3 **

**Donc oui, il y aura plein plein de couples dans cette fiction on verra de tout ! Du Yaoi, du Yuri de l'hétéro, de l'inceste [Rin et Len *P*] enfin bref, ce sera vraiment du grand truc ! Je sors l'artillerie lourde avec les descriptions bien que je n'aime pas spécialement ça ._. Enfin bon je fais un effort pour que votre lecture soit la meilleure possible ! Merci en tout cas, à tout ceux qui suivront cette fiction qui me tient énormément à coeur ! **

**Merci :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le deuxième chapitre de "Entre quatre murs" est sortie ! J'aime bien cette fiction, je sais pas pourquoi mais... Je l'aime bien. Y'a pleins pleins de couples, c'est différent ça fait du bien. Hm. Enfin bref, voilà quoi. Et puis je m'éclate, je fais n'importe quoi la dedans. C'est drôle quoi.  
**

**Chapitre 2.  
**

Gumi était une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux verts qui lui chatouillaient la nuque, dont deux mèches plus longues incurvées vers son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'une belle teinte verte sapins, qui brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Pour cette soirée pourtant fraîche, elle portait une robe moulante qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses panthère noir et blanche. Ses jambes, longues et fines, étaient couvertes d'un fin collant de résilles identiques à celui de Miki. Pour chaussure, elle s'était contenté de simple ballerine noir à nœud blanc. Son grand sourire radieux, dévoilait deux rangées de dents parfaitement alignées.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Hey Piko-Kun est venu aujourd'hui, trop bien ! ~ S'extasia Gumi en allant faire la bise au concerné qui s'était contenté de lever les yeux aux ciels.

- Tu exagères un peu trop, Gumi. Et enlève ce "Kun", j'ai beau avoir 14 ans je ne suis pas un enfant. Gronda Piko en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- En même temps, personne d'entre nous n'est plus un enfant ici. J'ai fini mes ... Combien j'ai passé de temps ici, moi... 6 où 7 ans je crois. Et encore, maintenant je suis en liberté conditionnelle !

Gumi éclata d'un rire cristallin tandis qu'elle enfourchait une moto rouge vive, et que Miki sautait derrière elle en entourant les hanches de la jeune femme de ses fins bras blancs. Rin se glissa agilement derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

- Bon, Len-Kun et Piko nous, on y va, vous prenez l'autre moto ! Miku a dit qu'elle arriverait cinq minutes après moi, j'suis là d'puis cinq minutes elle ne devrait pas tarder ! ~

En effet, au loin, on voyait déjà les phrases bleutés d'un véhicule. Gumi se hâta de démarrer, histoire de ne pas alerter une quelconque personne passant par là. Le vrombissement de la moto emplit le silence qui avait suivit les quelques phrases de Gumi, tandis que les trois filles disparaissaient dans la pénombre.

Piko n'était pas très rassuré, à chaque fois qu'il prenait un moyen de transport. La moto en particulier. Mais ça, il n'y avait que Rin qui le savait. Ce qui expliquait le discret regard encourageant qu'elle lui avait jeté avant de partir avec les filles.

- Hey les choux ! S'écria une voix chantante tandis qu'une autre moto - noire et bleue cette fois ci - se garait en face de la Prison.

- Miku-Chan, te voilà ! Gumi vient de partir !

La voix chantante appartenait à une certaine Hatsune Miku. Elle était une très belle jeune femme qui avait eu sa majorité quelque mois avant cet instant. Miku avait de très beaux cheveux couleurs sarcelles retenus en deux couettes basses [N.A : J'invente également un peu pour Miku :3]. Ses grands yeux bleus lagons reflétaient une joie de vivre et une détermination sans faille. Elle était habillé d'une chemisier bleu qui dévoilait son ventre blanc et plat, et d'un short noir en jean. Ses hautes chaussettes, bicolores, l'une bleu vive, l'autre noir encre donné une impression de contraste étonnante mais toutefois qui allait bien avec le personnage haut en couleur qu'était Miku. Ses chaussures étaient d'une basket, l'une noire, l'autre bleu. Un grand sourire étirait des lèvres fines et roses, et dévoilait deux rangées de petites dents aux canines pointues.

Len sauta à l'arrière de l'engin qui crissa légèrement sur le pavé. Piko, appréhendant un peu plus, cette virée en moto, grimpa prudemment.

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! ~ S'écria Miku, tandis qu'elle faisait vrombir son véhicule.

Elle démarra en trombe dans un grand éclat de rire cristallin. Piko s'agrippa à la selle improvisée qui servait à transporter la troisième personne qu'il était aujourd'hui aussi fort qu'il put, tandis que le vent lui giflait violemment le visage. Mais, il devait être honnête, cela lui faisait le plus grand bien que d'entendre le rugissement du vent dans ses oreilles, et de sentir le froid lui mordre ainsi la peau. Combien cela faisait-il de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi ... Vivant ?

Aussi ...

Normal ?

Mais le trajet, aussi court fut-il, stressa énormément Piko qui gardait un mauvais souvenir d'une balade à moto qui avait plutôt mal tourné. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à descendre du véhicule, une fois que Miku, de sa belle voix chantante, déclara que le trajet était terminé. Adossées contre le mur de la salle de la petite fête à laquelle ils se rendaient, Rin Gumi et Miki papotaient gaiement. Rin était légèrement en retrait, tandis que les deux plus âgées fumaient tranquillement une cigarette en riant gaiement à ce que leur disait la cadette.

- Vous voilà ! ~ S'exclama Gumi en jetant son mégot sans plus d'avis.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Miku en riant joyeusement, embrassant sa joue.

- Miku-Chan, te voilà !

- Jamais je ne manquerai une fête comme celle-ci ! On y va?

Tandis que les deux plus âgées discutaient joyeusement de ce qu'elle comptait faire - se trouver un où une partenaire pour la nuit -, Rin - après s'être faite langoureusement embrassé par Len, bien évidemment - s'approcha de Piko d'un air soucieuse.

- Alors ?

- Plus de peur que de mal.

- Tu crains le retour ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois.

- Tu crois que ça fait combien à pied ?

- Toi aussi, tu as peur ?

- Len, Gumi, Miku et Miki vont finir complètements bourrés. On sera les deux seuls encore sobres, je suppose. Alors oui, autant dire que j'ai peur. On pourra pas rentré à moto, ça c'est sur.

- Sur, et c'est aussi le point positif.

- J'essayerai de convaincre Len de pas boire trop non plus.

- Tu devrais.

Ils hochèrent en chœur la tête, tandis que Len venait les chercher tout excité.

- Allez venez, y'a plein d'monde ! ~

Rin sourit doucement et tandis la main à Piko.

- Et toi, Piko ? Tu viens ?

Il inspira, et prit la main de Rin en silence. Rin et lui avaient toujours eus une relation très.. Silencieuse. Ils n'avaient nullement besoin de s'exprimer pour se comprendre, savoir ce que l'autre ressentait. Piko aimait bien Rin. Elle était gentille, oui. Son sourire lui faisait presque le même effet, que _lui_. Oui, Rin avait un sourire joyeux, peut-être pas autant que _lui_ mais il était joyeux, pas rempli de pitié comme les autres. Non, les autres avaient un sourire que Piko jugeait hypocrite. Quand il disait les autres, il ne comptait évidemment pas ses amis. Non, eux ne savaient pas. Rin était au courant depuis peu, par un simple imprévu. Il n'avait pas été assez discret, malheureusement.

Rin serra doucement sa main et l'entraîna vers l'intérieur de la salle. Une stéréo crachait un flot de musique de mauvaise qualité, mais l'ambiance était là. Il faisait une chaleur infernale dans la petite salle rempli de jeunes. Tous - presque tous - étaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Certains hurlaient à tue-têtes, d'autres vomissaient dans un coin, où par terre aussi pourquoi pas ! D'autres encore, embrassaient un partenaire dont ils auraient oubliés le visage le lendemain, où certains étaient carrément allongés sur le sol, complètement inconscient. C'était une soirée comme Gumi, Miku et Miki les aimait. C'était le genre de soirée où on faisait connaissance avec n'importe qui, on passait la soirée avec une personne qu'on oublierait le lendemain et où Gumi finissait souvent par se déshabiller devant tout le monde ce qui faisait bien rire ce tout le monde en question.

Le trio des ainées partit immédiatement sur la piste, en hurlant de joie tandis que Len les suivait de près tirant Rin après lui qui fut bien obligé de lâcher la main de Piko qui souhaitait pour le moment, rester en retrait. Il aimait bien les fêtes, là n'était pas le problème mais il préférait se familiariser avec l'ambiance avant d'aller danser. Même si il ne dansait que très peu, voir presque pas. Il regardait de loin ses amis s'amusaient, et ça lui suffisait. Même les fêtes, lui rappelaient des souvenirs trop douloureux.

- Hh.

Il soupira bruyamment en s'adossant contre le mur. Il passait facilement inaperçu, blotti ainsi dans un coin sombre et reculé de la salle. La musique lui faisait mal à la tête, lui arrachait les tympans mais ça lui faisait du bien. C'était mieux que ce silence pesant qui régnait dans sa misérable chambre. Il détestait cet impression de solitude. Il était forcé de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, et tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas très joyeux, il fallait l'avouer. Oh bien sur, il avait eu des bons moments mais maintenant ils étaient plus douloureux qu'autres choses, ses moments...

Gumi, quant à elle, s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien, dans cette salle bruyante, qui empestait l'alcool et la sueur, la fumée des cigarettes emplissait l'air d'un brouillard opaque qui ne rendait cet instant que plus magique - à ses yeux du moins -. La femme aux cheveux blancs qui dansait avec elle ne la quittait pas des yeux, se déhanchant un peu plus au rythme de la musique. Gumi sourit, lorgnant la poitrine généreuse de la femme qui suivit bien évidemment son regard. Une rougeur colora ses joues, ce qui fit bien rire Gumi.

- Hey, la môme ! Hurla une voix qui s'adressait à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Vire d'là !

Surprise, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Gumi lécha ses lèvres en lui murmurant - criant - qu'elle viendrait la retrouver plus tard. Promesse qu'elle ne manquerait pas de tenir, cette femme était tout simplement son genre. Son genre d'une nuit, évidemment. A sa grande surprise, une paire de bras entoura ses hanches et elle se retrouva plaquée contre quelqu'un.

- Bonjour.~

Une voix légèrement sèche mais perverse lui avait dit ces mots aux creux de l'oreille. Légèrement prise de cours mais essayant de ne pas le montrer, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

- Jalouse ?

- Intrigué. Cette femme dansait avec moi, avant que tu ne te ramènes, petite.

Gumi fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

Face à elle, se trouvait une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans. Elle possédait de long cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient à mis-dos, qui étaient noués en une tresse défaite à cause de la danse, sans doute. Elle avait de grand et beau yeux bleus scintillant, maquillés de noir. Mascara, crayon et eye-liner, ce qui rendait le regard de la femme encore plus intense qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise entre-ouverte blanche, qui dévoilait un soutien-gorge de dentelle noir qui se voyait à travers la chemise légèrement transparente et une mini-jupe noire en cuir. Même étant pied nus, la jeune femme blonde dépassait Gumi d'une demi-tête, ce qui la gênait tout de même.

- Et alors ? J'ai donc plus de succès que toi.

Gumi la taquinait exprès, elle trouvait cette femme sublime. Finalement, l'autre aux cheveux blancs attendra ! Quel était son nom, déjà ? Akia, Kuo... Non, décidément elle ne se souvenait déjà plus de son prénom. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça après tout. Elle cligna des yeux d'un air provocateur, un sourire malicieux planté fermement sur les lèvres. Le visage de la blonde se déforma en une grimace de colère mal contrôlé, qui se transforma en un sourire pervers.

- Chaton sort ses griffes...?~

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts éclata de rire, ce qui surprit un instant la blonde. Cette gamine était donc moins naive que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Bien, cette soirée allait être plutôt intéressante. Elle décida de lui tendre la main, en souriant avec une joie forcée.

- Moi c'est Lily, et toi ?

- Ton pire cauchemar, _Lily_. Murmura Gumi d'une voix sensuel, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la prénommée Lily qui fulminait.

Miku, quant à elle, était adossée contre un mur, dans les toilettes des femmes. Elle se repassait un coup de crayon sous les yeux en soupirant légèrement. Sa tête vibrait et lui faisait mal, mais elle aimait cette sensation, de se sentir _vivante. _Quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes, vacillant dangereusement.

Miku observa la nouvelle à travers le miroir, et sourit inconsciemment.

C'était une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses pâles nouées en un chignon mal fait, dont des mèches bouclés s'échappaient par-ci où par-là. Ses grands yeux bleus océans étaient embués par un voile d'alcool, ce qui fit bien rire la jeune fille. Un sourire béat étirait les lèvres charnues de la femme, qui fixait Miku comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc mouillé, dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc à dentelle rosée qui cachait une poitrine généreuse. En guise de bas, elle avait un jean noir éraflé au niveau des cuisses, mouillé lui aussi. Ses mains, aux doigts longs et fins - des doigts de pianistes - serrait péniblement une bouteille de scotch, qu'elle avait visiblement volé au comptoir puisque le barman ne laissait personne repartir avec des bouteilles pour éviter tout accrochage.

- Je..._Hic_ _! _Hoqueta la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en titubant jusqu'au lavabo.

- Tu hic ? Bizarre comme verbe, je ne connaissais pas. Ricana Miku en s'écartant.

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire vomir dessus par cette sorte d'ivrogne de femme. Mais, même saoul, la jeune femme était vraiment très belle et Miku ne put se résoudre à la laisser ici.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, je suppose, Mademoiselle ? Demanda poliment Miku, ce qui l'étonne elle-même.

Rare était les moments où Miku était polie, préférant de loin paraître hautaine et distante, ce qui ne la rendait que plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La femme loucha vers elle, en lui tendant maladroitement sa bouteille de scotch, un sourire d'idiote heureuse planté fermement sur un visage légèrement rougi.

- H-heey ! ~ Gloussa la jeune femme. M-moi c'est... L-luka !

- Luka ? Moi c'est Miku.

Miku ricana un instant, en prenant la bouteille presque vide que lui tendait ladite Luka. Elle la considéra un instant et but le restant du liquide d'une traite avec un soupir de bien-être.

- Merci, Luka et au plaisir!

Sur ce, aussi rapide qu'un coup de vent, Miku disparut des toilettes pour retourner avec ses amies, histoire de faire la fête. Luka se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains. Chez elle, les effets de l'alcool étaient bels et biens dévastateur, mais elle redevenait sobre très rapidement, contrairement à certaines personnes...

Len était avachi sur une table, blanc comme un linge, les yeux dans le vide, balbutiant des bribes de phrases.

- Chh...

La main de Rin vint se loger dans les cheveux blonds pailles de son frère jumeau, les lui caressant doucement, le visage exaspéré. S'occuper de Len était un travail à plein temps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser. Après tout, depuis leurs 6 ans, s'était Rin qui s'occupait de son frère et Len qui attirait les ennuies, s'était inévitable. Depuis que leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, Len avait complètement changé de comportement : Fini le petit garçon réservé et solitaire, qui parlait peu. Il était devenu une grande gueule, qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, et il se fichait pas mal de blesser son entourage. Mais Rin veillait sur lui. La seule qu'il avait peur de blesser, c'était bien Rin.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais bon, ça nous fait changer un peu d'air... Soupira Rin, en regardant son frère qui s'endormait, malgré la musique qui leur brisait les tympans.

Mais brutalement, tout le monde se tut. On entendit un craquement écœurant, à vous retourner le cœur et le DJ ainsi que le barman se ruèrent au centre de la piste, où apparemment, une bagarre avait lieu. Miki - qui n'était plus très sobre, il serait bon de le préciser -, Piko et Rin se détachèrent de leurs endroits respectifs pour aller se rendre sur les lieux de la bagarre. Ils ne furent nullement surpris en voyant qu'ils que s'étaient Gumi et Miku qui se battait comme des tigresses face à deux hommes, deux fois plus costaud qu'elles deux. Ils ne furent pas surpris aussi, de voir que l'un des hommes était assommé et que l'autre avait un bras étrangement tordu. Miku et Gumi étaient des adversaires... Redoutables.

- Arrêtez, arrêtez ! Hurla le DJ, qui était un petit bout de femme aux cheveux noirs encres et aux yeux océans. Je vais appelez les flics si vous continuez !

- J'm'en fous, j'leur casserait la gueule à eux aussi ! Hurla Gumi en filant un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac de l'homme qui s'écroula à terre.

- Gumi, cesse ton manège, ça suffit maintenant ! Tonna Rin, en s'approchant de son amie.

Tout le monde chuchota sur son passage, en disant qu'elle allait se faire tabasser comme les deux autres, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Cependant, Piko et Miki savaient très bien qui gagnerait ce combat d'avance...

Rin, prise d'un de ses rares accès de violence, prit violemment les cheveux de Gumi et de Miku, et leur frappa violemment la tête l'une contre l'autre. Si fort, que les deux jeunes femmes s'évanouirent sur le champ, sonnées...

- Veuillez les excuser, elles réagissent très très mal à l'alcool, nous les avions prévenus pourtant... Soupira Rin en trainant les femmes, comme si elles n'étaient que de vulgaires sacs de pommes de terres.

La DJ se passa la main dans ses cheveux d'ébènes, et soupira.

- C'est rien, merci d'être intervenue, Mademoiselle.

- De rien. Je pense qu'on va rentrer. Piko, Miki, vous venez ? Demanda Rin, en cherchant quelque chose. Excusez moi, Mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas des charriots où des cadis, que je transporte ces jeunes femmes ?

La jeune brune éclata de rire, et alla trouver rapidement deux où trois cadis - ne me demandez pas où elle les a trouvé, je n'en ai aucune idée... - et les donna à Rin qui la remercia en mettant Gumi et Miku dans chacun des cadis. Piko, qui avait hérité d'un Len ivre mort sur le dos, le jeta sans plus de cérémonie dans le cadi. Miki, qui s'était d'ailleurs écroulé à terre, rejoint le cadi de Gumi qui se contenta de grogner sans rien dire d'autre.

Ils remercièrent les gens présents pour leurs accueils, et sortirent dans la nuit noir. Tout de même, il était déjà plus de une heure passé. Ils rentraient tôt, cette fois-ci, mais tant mieux pour eux.

- Ca a encore dégénéré... Soupira Rin en poussant les cadis de Miku et Miki.

Piko, lui, poussait celui de Len qui se réveillait peu à peu à leur plus grand damne. Len était pire qu'un gamin, quand il se réveillait d'une soirée bien arrosée... Ils regagnèrent l'établissement au bout d'une heure de marche, à cause des cadis qui pesait mine de rien, lorsqu'il s'agissait de grimper une pente par exemple. Ils cachèrent Gumi et Miku dans un buisson, leur laissant un petit mot que Rin glissa discrètement dans leurs cheveux - choix plus qu'étrange mais bon - et ils rentrèrent. Len ne cessait de geindre comme un gosse, ce qui ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leurs chambres communes, ils se rendirent compte...

- On a oublié Miki ! S'égosilla Rin.

**Fin de ce chapitre ! **

**Mh, ça a prit la tournure que je voulais pour le moment on ne sait pas qui est le prof' de Piko-Choux. Je pense que vous avez deviné mais quand même. XD M'enfin bon, je me suis éclatée à vous écrire ce chapitre qui faite donc ... LES VACANCES ! Bordel, ça fait du bien, je vous jurent ! ~ La, le rythme est interrompu, juste pour vous, car je pourrais écrire toute la journée ! :3 **

**Gros bisous baveux d'une PedoBear en herbe~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre d'Entre Quatre Murs, qui sera sans doute suivi de celui de Secret ! :) Pas grand chose d'autre à dire, a part... Bonne lecture ! ~

Disclaimer : Évidemment, Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas. Par contre l'histoire est mienne.

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, son corps était engourdi par le froid. Où était-elle ? Tout ce dont elle parvenait à se souvenir était des millions de couleurs autours desquels elle dansait sans relâche, de la musique qui lui brisait agréablement les tympans, de son corps frôlant celui d'autres personnes durant une danse, puis ce fut le silence complet. Plus de lumière, plus de musiques, non rien. Elle a froid, il fait noir. Elle est consciente, elle peut bouger, elle n'en a pas la force, alors elle attend. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Elle est épuisée, elle n'a plus de force, alors elle attend. Comme avant, inlassablement, elle attend. Elle se souvient d'avoir su qu'elle devrait veiller sur lui, elle se souvient d'avoir eu conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé **avant**.

Mais un sourire effleura doucement ses lèvres. Elle sait qu'ils viendront, non, jamais ils ne la laisseraient là, ainsi, seule et frigorifiée. Elle grogne d'inconfort, gigotant doucement, ce qui lui tire un nouveau grognement de douleur. La chose sur laquelle elle est allongée est froide et humide, toute dure. Ce n'est pas du tout confortable. L'air est frais, elle en conclut qu'il doit être encore tôt, et que la fête à laquelle elle s'est rendue est terminée depuis peu de temps. Où alors, ils sont reparties pour X raison. Un geignement d'ennui monte dans sa gorge , mais meurt sur ses lèvres. Sa gorge est sèche et lui brûle, et bientôt, elle sentit quelque chose qui mouillait petit à petit son visage.

- Tiens, il se mets à pleuvoir. Murmure-t-elle, d'une voix enrouée par l'alcool et le froid.

- En effet. Et vous allez _tous _venir avec moi, pour m'expliquer _comment _vous vous êtes retrouvés ici, à trois heures du matin, jeunes gens ! Gronda une voix dur.

- Miki ! Enfin, nous t'avons cherchés partout ! Renchérit une voix plus douce.

Ces voix... Elle les reconnut difficilement. La première appartenait sans aucun doute à son professeur de musique, donc son professeur principal. La seconde, Miki en était quasiment sur, était à Rin. Elle était venue. Peut-être que son frère dormait.

- Onee-San... Tu es infernale, sérieusement. Soupira une troisième voix.

Il était donc venu. Oui, Miki aurait du s'en douter. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, durant tout le temps, son petit frère avait été à ses côtés. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir douter de lui ainsi. Mais un sourire empli de douceur éclaira son visage, tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges rayés de différentes couleurs flamboyantes ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Le visage de son petit-frère adoré, qui avait encore enfilé son bandeau noir sur ses beaux yeux, s'afficha devant elle, légèrement floutée.

- Aha, merci p'tit frère.~ Hé, t'sais quoi ?

Sa propre voix est enrouée, faible et brisée. Mais elle persiste à vouloir lui dire ces quelques mots qu'elle n'a jamais eue le courage de lui avouer en face. Ça fait déjà 11 ans, 11 ans qu'elle essaye en vain de veiller sur lui, alors qu'en réalité c'est plus lui qui veille sur elle. L'alcool rendit surement les choses plus faciles, pour Miki, qui était en évidence, encore un peu sous l'emprise des effets dévastateurs des boissons.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir porter _notre _nom de famille. C'trop dur, _s_orry.

- Arrête de balancer des conneries, Miki.

- Mais c'est pas des conneries ! J'ai 16 ans, p'tit frère. T'en as 14. Donc t'vas gentiment écouter c'que j'ai à te dire. J'suis désolée. Désolée d'avoir fait la conne comme ça, au lieu de m'être occupée de toi comme je te l'avais promis. Désolée d'avoir laisser ces brutes te brutaliser quand t'étais en primaire, pendant que moi je faisais la conne. Désolée d'avoir briser toutes tes chances de bonheur, en te laissant faire ce que tu as fait. Désolée de t'avoir laisser seul quand _il ..._

- Ne me parle plus de _lui_. Compris ?! Hiyama-Sensei, vous pouvez m'aider à la ramener dans sa chambre s'il vous plaît ?

La voix du petit frère de Miki s'éleva, laissant un blanc formidable à la fin de sa phrase. Sa voix avait prit un tout autre ton, bien différent du ton monocorde et dépourvu d'émotion qu'il employait à l'ordinaire. Non, ce ton-ci était emprunt d'une souffrance et d'une colère peu contenu, mal géré, et encore fraîche. Rin, ne put s'empêcher de serrer son camarade dans ses bras. Il la repoussa avec douceur, et avec un petit "Excuse-moi, mais là non, Rin."

- Et toi, tu es... ? Demanda le professeur, de sa voix glaciale.

- Piko. Utatane Piko. Vous avez du entendre parler de moi. Le _cas désespéré.  
_

- Piko ! Ne dis pas ça !

- Ouais p'tit frère. Rinnie a raison, faut pas qu'tu dises c'genre de conneries.

- Oh oui, je me rappelle. Le _cas désespéré. _

Dans la voix du professeur, on entendait distinctement l'intonation de dégout non dissimulé à l'égard de Piko, qui affrontait désormais le professeur qu'il n'avait presque jamais vu du regard. Cet homme cherchait-il à l'énerver pour le tester ? Si tel était le cas, il allait amèrement le regretter, oh, ça oui !

Malgré l'engourdissement et la douleur sourde de son corps, Miki parvint à se relever d'un bond. Elle vacilla d'abord dangereusement puis fut retenu par Rin, qui ne prononçait pas un mot, surement trop épuisée en vue des cernes qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux voilés de sommeil.

- Laissez moi seule avec _lui _. Gronda froidement Miki, fusillant le professeur du regard.

- Onee-San, rentrons... Soupira Piko en tournant d'avance les talons.

- P'tit frère, Rinnie, ça va aller. Je veux parler à Hiyama-Sensei. _En privée._

- Mais... Intervint Rin, qui rejoignit Piko.

- Kagamine, Utatane, regagnez _tout de suite _vos chambres si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir d'ennuis ! Gronda le professeur.

Surpris, Piko et Rin échangèrent un regard entendu. Après tout, ils étaient bien dans cette Prison, puisqu'ils avaient commis des actes considérablement graves, non ? Ce n'était donc certainement pas un professeur de musique qui allait leur dire ce qu'ils devaient faire où non ! Rin se planta au côté de Piko, tout deux déterminés à ne pas se laisser abattre. Hors de question de laisser Miki seule avec ce professeur ! Le professeur en question posa un regard largement sidéré sur les deux adolescents âgés de 14 ans, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'affronter ainsi à un professeur.

- P'tit frère, arrête ton cirque et dégage. Gronda Miki, se tournant vers Piko d'un air furieux.

- Depuis quand tu décides pour moi, toi ? Répliqua froidement Piko, affrontant sa soeur ainée du regard.

- Depuis que...

- Depuis jamais. Écoute moi attentivement, Miki. Tu ne t'es **_jamais _**occupée de moi. J'ai toujours du me débrouiller seul, pour tout. C'est pas maintenant que tu vas commencer à te soucier de mon existence. Tu n'aurais pas été présente dans ma vie, Miki, tu vois, ça aurait été pareil.

Chaque mots qui sortait de la bouche de Piko transperçait le cœur de Miki comme un million de lames glacées. Entendre Piko - son petit frère ! - lui dire que si elle n'avait pas été là, sa vie aurait été la même lui faisait atrocement mal. D'accord, elle avait d'innombrables erreurs, des erreurs impardonnables, elle n'avait été que très peu présente au côté de son frère dans les moments difficiles. mais tout de même ! Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qui ne tardèrent à dévaler ses joues rougies. Rin lança un regard outrée à son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas comment il osait et pouvait sans remord, dire de telles méchancetés à sa propre soeur !

- Piko ! C'est horrible, ce que tu viens .. Commença la petite blonde.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal, Rin. Et parfois, la vérité n'est pas belle à voir. N'est-ce pas, Miki ? Cracha Piko d'un ton dénué d'émotion, tandis qu'il tournait les talons, sans aucun remords apparent.

- I-il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit, Miki... Il est en colère, il est fatigué, tu sais comment ton frère est quand il est fatigué.. Haha... Il est drôle, hein, c'était une blague bien sur...

- Ne te fatigue pas, Rin. Je sais qu'il pense tout les mots qu'il m'a dit. Et de toute manière, c'est la vérité. Je me souviens qu'une fois, quand je suis rentrée à l'appartement après dès mois d'absence, il m'a demandé qui j'étais et avait menacé d'appeler la police si je ne sortais pas tout de suite de chez lui. Il a mit une heure à se rappeler que j'étais sa grande soeur. Murmura Miki d'une petite voix, en secouant doucement la tête, avec un rire complètement artificiel. Vas-y, file, Rin. Va le rejoindre, Len doit t'attendre...

- Je peux rester, Miki, si tu veux...

- Non, vraiment, ça va aller. File, on se verra demain...

- Miki... Tenta une dernière fois Rin.

- Rin, c'est bon. J'ai vu pire que la crise d'adolescence de mon petit frère, crois-moi.

Rin soupira, et s'avouant vaincu, retourna prudemment sur les traces de Piko jusqu'à rentrer dans sa chambre, où Piko était déjà allongé sur son lit, feignant de faire l'endormi.

* * *

Miki soupira et lança un regard furibond vers le professeur, qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot.

- Et toi ! Toi, espèce d'idiot, comment tu as pu traiter mon petit frère de cas désespéré !

- Miki, s'il te plaît... Viens, on va en parler à l'intérieur..

- Non, Kiyoteru ! J'en peux plus ! Mon frère n'est pas une bête de foire ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des cheveux naturellement blanc et qu'il est têtu comme pas deux qu'il faut forcément le traiter comme un cas désespéré ! Hurla Miki.

- Chérie... Soupira le professeur, en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Calme toi. Tu es frustrée, je te comprend. Mais comprends-moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire à ton petit frère "Mais non, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré", devant Kagamine ! Elle se serait doutée de quelque chose, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Maintenant on va rentrer, nous sommes trempés et quelqu'un nous attend à l'intérieur.

- Qui est-ce ? Ronchonna Miki, en prenant la main de son amant de professeur.

Effectivement, l'élève et le professeur entretenait une relation amoureuse interdite, au sein de cet établissement. Kiyoteru avait tout de suite était attiré par le comportement extrêmement rebelle de la jeune fille, qui elle, avait tout de suite remarqué que son professeur ne cessait de la poursuivre pour l'aider, était finalement tomber sous son charme au bout d'un trimestre. Cela faisait déjà trois bons mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais le caractère posé de Kiyoteru réussissait toujours à calmer la bouillonnante Miki.

- C'est une surprise ! Ricana Kiyoteru, en venant déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

- T'es un crétin.

- Merci, mon ange.

- J'suis pas un ange !

Miki frappa le torse de son amant, qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire attendri. Il prenait plaisir à taquiner sa compagne, qui partait rapidement au quart de tour. Ces deux-là étaient comme le feu et la glace, mais l'un ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cet amour grandissant pour l'autre. Et tout comme la glace fondait au fond, le cœur jusque là froid du professeur avait fondu pour la personnalité brûlante de Miki..

- Kiyo' ? Demanda finalement Miki, tandis qu'ils entraient main dans la main dans l'établissement.

- Oui, ma puce ?

- Arrête de m'appeler ma puce, abruti. Enfin bref, tu crois que Piko arrivera à changer un jour ?

- Aucune idée. Certainement, oui, tout le monde change. Regarde moi, avant c'est à peine si je parlais. Maintenant, je suis le pire des bavards, je ne parle que de toi à tout mes amis.

Les joues de Miki se teintèrent de rouges, ce qui eût le don d'attendrir le professeur et d'énerver l'élève, qui ronchonna doucement en disant que son amant n'était qu'un abruti. Les insultes allaient de bon cœur chez Miki, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et s'était d'un côté son moyen de dire à Kiyo' qu'elle l'aimait.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le premier étage, là où résidait la modeste chambre du professeur , la première chose que remarqua Miki avant d'entrer fut que la lumière était resté allumée. Conclusion : Comme Kiyoteru éteignait toujours ses lumières en sortant de chez lui, il y avait forcément quelqu'un. Le professeur fit tourner la clef dans la serrure qui se déverrouilla avec un petit _clic. _La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant d'office un petit salon confortable.

Il était composé d'un sofa blanc, surmonté d'un plaid rouge que Miki avait oublié un soir où elle était allée rendre une petite visite à son amant, d'une basique table basse en verre noire, où divers magazines concernant la musique étaient entremêlés à des verres sales, une bouteille de bière à moitié entamé, un bol vidé de ses gâteaux apéritifs. Un tapis à poils longs de couleur noire et blanche [N.A : On croirait que je parle d'un chien x) ] était posé sous la table basse. La grande télé à écran plat était posé en face du sofa, ce qui permettait de facilement pouvoir la regarder au lieu de se tordre le cou pour rien, comme dans sa chambre à elle où elle avait réussie à obtenir une télé à force de persuasion et de menace auprès de Kiyoteru qui avait été contraint de céder à la demande de sa compagne qui était ravie. Des cadres photos représentant Kiyoteru et Miki étaient disposés sur une commode noir, contenant un lecteur DVD et des tas de DVD par la même occasion. Des fleurs d'intérieurs étaient également disposées ici et là, apportant une touche de fraicheur à la pièce.

- Il fait meilleur à l'intérieur... Soupira Miki, en retirant ses talons aiguilles qui cliquetaient sur le sol, avant de les jeter près du porte manteau.

- Tu m'étonnes. Tu as vu comment tu t'es habillé, Miki ? Il va falloir qu'on règle ça, tu aurais pu te faire... Je ne sais pas moi, violer, kidnapper, tuer !

Miki leva les yeux aux ciels. Kiyoteru envisageait toujours le pire des choses, et ça avait pour don de l'agacer au point haut point. Miki détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, elle n'avait jamais aimée ça, se sentir contrôlé par quelqu'un la mettait hors d'elle.

- Kiyo'... Tu exagères. J'ai 16 ans, je peux m'habiller comme je peux, t'es pas mon père !

- Miki, je t'aime et je tiens à toi, ne va pas me reprocher ça !

- Tu m'énerves ! C'est mon style, je sais que tu trouves ça trop provoquant, mais je suis comme ça et pas autrement, je ne vais pas changer pour te plaire !

Kiyoteru leva les yeux aux ciels. Miki était une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait, mais il devait faire avec. Elle était ainsi, elle avait raison, il la couvait un peu trop, il devait la lâcher un peu.

- Mouais. Enfin bref, va dans la salle de bain, prend une bonne douche le temps que je fasse un peu de ménage et que je réveille l'autre abruti endormi sur le sol derrière le canapé.

Miki éclata de rire, volant un rapide baiser à son amant avant de partir en courant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir enfilé une des longues chemises de homme, ce fut les cheveux trempés qui gouttaient dans son dos que Miki regagna le salon. Kiyoteru s'affairait à ranger sa table-basse, tandis qu'une homme était avachi sur le canapé, la mine encore endormi.

- J'ai fini, chéri. Clama Miki, en allant s'adosser contre la commode noire, regardant les photos de Kiyoteru et elle.

- Génial. Gaku', réveille toi espèce d'abruti, Miki est là ! Donc, ma puce, je te présente Gakupo Kamui qui sera le professeur particulier de ton petit frère.

Le concerné leva la main en signe de bonjour, mais ne bougea pas de sa place, ne décrocha aucune parole, ce qui fit rire Miki.

- Chéri, ton ami a plus l'air d'un ivrogne qu'autre chose, sans vouloir te vexer. Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas capable de se lever. Tch. Et il compte s'occuper de mon frère ? Le pauvre homme !

Gakupo arqua un sourcil, en entendant la voix moqueuse de la jeune femme qui semblait s'appelait Miki. Cette voix lui disait étrangement quelque chose, mais il ne parvint pas à se rappeler où il avait déjà pu l'entendre. Piqué au vif, Gakupo se releva d'un bond, affrontant du regard celle qui avait osé le défier. Il relevait tout les défis, et il comptait bien réussir à dompter l'indomptable !

* * *

Piko ne voulait rien entendre. Rin avait beau lui crier dessus, il ne répondait pas, l'ignorer royalement. Ce qu'il avait dit à sa soeur était horrible, de la méchanceté gratuite. Miki devait être détruite de l'intérieur, mais surement trop fière pour le montrer, n'en laissait rien paraître.

- Piko, je suis sérieuse ! Ta soeur est une gentille fille, elle a peut-être fait beaucoup d'erreur mais elle tient à toi ! Elle a toujours eue du mal à montrer ses sentiments, tu le sais, et toi, tu lui fais un coup foireux comme ça ?! C'est dégueulasse de ta part, je pensais que tu l'aimais, ta soeur !

Rin s'entêtait mais, elle avait plus l'impression de parler à un mur plus qu'à son ami Piko.

- Je renonce. Tu as gagné. Vas-y, fait ton butée, mais ne soit pas étonné, le jour où plus personne ne voudra te parler.

Sur ce, Rin rejoignit son frère sous les couvertures, frère qui poussa un grognement de désaccord, auquel Rin répondit par un virulent "Oh toi, ta gueule, hein ! " qui fit ricaner Piko malgré lui.

- Ta gueule à toi aussi. Gronda Rin.

Piko haussa les épaules, fermant doucement les yeux. Le professeur qu'il allait voir pour la première fois demain regrettera de s'être frotter à un cas aussi têtu que lui, il en était sur et certain. Il n'était pas encore né, celui qui arriverait à changer Utatane Piko !

_Fait un effort, mon amour ... _

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre! Déjà, on apprend qu'un lien de parenté uni Miki et Piko, et oui, j'ai décidé de les réunir en tant que frère et soeur ! ~ Ensuite, on apprend que Miki fricote avec le professeur de Musique qui n'est autre que ce très cher Kiyoteru Hiyama ! :D Euh, Gakupo apparait pour la première fois, Piko s'engueule à moitié avec Rin qui est une sacré tête de mule quand elle le veut, Len n'est qu'un ivrogne, enfin bref, c'est la fête ! D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas où sont passées nos chères Gumi et Miku... Ahah, surprise pour le prochain chapitre peut-être ! **  
**

Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/matinée ! ~


	4. Chapter 4

Le quatrième chapitre d'Entre Quatre Murs est là ! ~ J'espère que vous aimerez !

Oh, regarder dans le ciel, un disclaimer comme quoi Vocaloid et la marque Nutella ne m'appartiennent pas ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 4.

* * *

Ce fut le réveil de Kiyoteru qui réveilla Miki, de son sommeil sans rêve. Enchevêtrée dans les draps de coton de son amant de professeur, la rouquine ouvrit péniblement les yeux, passant sa main dans ses cheveux multicolores. A côté d'elle, - où plutôt, sous elle - Kiyoteru ne semblait pas avoir entendu le réveil. Ses cheveux d'ébènes retombaient régulièrement sur son visage, et se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Ses yeux étaient clos, et un sourire léger flottait sur ses lèvres, que Miki aimait tant embrasser.

Doucement, Miki fit courir ses doigts le long du torse fin du brun qui frissonna sans pour autant se réveiller. La jeune élève nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant, qui automatiquement, serra sa chère et tendre contre elle, ce qui la fit rire. Même endormi, Kiyoteru restait quelqu'un de très possessif.

- Kiyo'... Debout... Murmura-t-elle en soufflant dans le cou du brun.

- Non...

- Si, Kiyo' ... ~ Sinon ton ami ivrogne te réveillera, et je ne suis pas ton ami ivrogne... ~

- Gakupo n'est pas un ivrogne...

- Ca dépend des points de vus alors... Ricana Miki en s'asseyant doucement, bientôt imité par le professeur.

Cheveux ébouriffés et yeux encore voilés de sommeil, Kiyoteru fut contraint de se lever. Miki ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la cuisine, la mine encore un peu endormie. Dans le salon, Gakupo était encore vautré sur le canapé, la moitié du corps dans le vide, l'autre sur le sofa. Miki ricana un instant, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer le pot de Nutella.

- Tu seras gentille avec lui, d'accord, Miki ?

- Mouais. Mais j'aurai le droit de le taquiner un peu ?

- Je sais pas. Il part vite en vrille, évite les trucs blessants.

- Pas drôle ! Bougonna Miki, en se servant un bol de lait.

- On a cours ensemble aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kiyoteru, en mettant en marche la cafetière qui faisait d'ailleurs un boucan infernal.

- Nop'. Mais, je peux toujours passer après les cours si tu veux.

Miki s'adossa contre le mur, en croquant dans une tartine de Nutella. Dans le salon, elle entendit nettement que "l'ivrogne" qui servait d'ami à son amant était reveillé en vu du grognement mécontent qu'il avait poussé.

- Chéri, l'ivrogne est réveillé !

- L'ivrogne t'emmerde !

- Miki !

* * *

Gakupo s'étira longuement. Cette gamine le mettait vraiment hors de lui, avec cet air tellement hautain et sur d'elle. Il avait une folle envie de lui tordre le cou. Violent, lui ? Oui, souvent, la plupart du temps. Un grognement sourd fit vibrer sa gorge, tandis qu'il se levait et décrochait son portable. C'était cet appareil de malheur qui l'avait réveillé. Il soupira. Encore elle ?

- Quoi, **_encore_** Lily ?

Lily était sa meilleure amie. Une langue de vipère, une peste, une perverse, une femme violente mais c'était sa meilleure amie tout de même. Elle savait parfaitement être gentille quand il le fallait où douce, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

- J'ai pas couché.

Gakupo écarquilla les yeux. Lily ? Qui n'avait couché avec personne ? Alors qu'elle changeait de partenaire comme elle changeait de sous-vêtements ? Etonnant, c'était un miracle !

- En quel honneur ? Tu arrêtes de coucher avec n'importe qui ? Se moqua Gakupo.

- Non, elle a pas voulu.

- Comment ça, elle a pas voulu ?

- Bah je lui ai dit mon nom et elle reparti en riant ! Après, j'ai voulu retrouvé ma proie initiale, je sais même plus comment elle s'appelle cette garce, et elles étaient en train de se rouler une pelle ! Alors j'suis rentrée.

Gakupo éclata littéralement de rire. Entendre Lily dire ces choses-là étaient très rares, et Gakupo trouvait ça... Hilarant. La gamine qui lui avait tenu tête devait être un sacré bout de femme, car Lily faisait tourner la tête à n'importe qui, partout où elle passait, elle brisait des cœurs très rapidement. Hommes comme femmes, tout le monde y passait. Sauf Gakupo. Parce qu'ils étaient amis de longues dates et que Gakupo avait déclaré dès le début de leur relation - il y a 10 ans de ça - qu'il préférait les hommes.

- Te moque pas ! En plus, cette nana, celle qui m'a snobé, elle était vraiment sexy ! Tu verrais, une bombe, cette fille ! Soupira Lily.

- Alala, ma pauvre que du malheur pour toi. Moi je vais rencontrer un gamin de quatorze ans qui fout le bordel partout où il passe. Apparemment, il est indomptable. On verra bien.

- Soit pas trop violent, c'est qu'un môme quand même.

Le professeur particulier ricana. Lui, ne pas être violent ? Autant demander à un alcoolique d'arrêter de boire du jour au lendemain ! Il s'affala finalement sur le canapé, le regard dirigé sur le plafond blanc du salon de son ami.

- Mouais. Je ferais comme je peux, j'garantis rien. Bon je te laisse parce que tu bousilles ton forfait pour rien et moi, je dois me préparer pour aller affronter cette saleté de gosse !

Et ce fut sur ces mots que l'homme aux cheveux étrangement violets raccrocha et rangea son cellulaire dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas faim, ayant l'habitude de ne jamais déjeuner le matin. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à réfléchir, Gakupo se leva et sortit de l'appartement de son ami sans un mot, se contentant de claquer la porte derrière lui pour signaler son départ.

* * *

Miki lança un regard interrogateur à Kiyoteru qui se contenta d'un bref haussement d'épaule, après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée. Gakupo était bel et bien parti de l'appartement , sans un merci, ni un au revoir. Si Kioyteru en avait l'habitude, d'avoir un ami pareil, si malpoli, Miki quant à elle, fulminait sur place, sourcils froncés.

- Quel malpoli ! Tu l'invites à dormir chez toi, et il te snobe carrément ! J'vais lui péter la gueule à ce connard ! Tu as vu comment il parle de **_mon_ **petit frère ! Grogna-t-elle. Je vais lui...

Une paire de lèvre se posèrent brusquement contre celles de Miki, coupant court aux flots d'injures et de menaces qui sortait de sa bouche. Dieu, comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait-elle être aussi susceptible et violente ?

- Tu disais chérie ? Ricana Kiyo'.

- Beurk. J'aime pas le café. Ronchonna gentiment la rouquine.

* * *

Ce fut un boucan horrible, mêlé de sanglots, de hurlements de douleurs et de peurs qui réveillèrent Piko. Lorsqu'il fut redressé dans son lit, il se rendit compte qu'à part les légers ronflements de Len, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre des trois jeunes. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil de Rin qui affichait 6H56. Plus que quatre minutes et les _bips-bips _stridents allaient réveiller les jumeaux. Enfin, réveillerait Rin, qui elle se chargera de réveiller son frère.

Piko se rallongea en grognant, enfonçant son visage dans sa couette de coton. Il inspira l'odeur de fleur d'oranger qui lui était si caractéristique et passa sa main sur son visage, pour chasser sa fatigue. Aujourd'hui, son nouveau professeur particulier allait venir pour débuter les cours. Un sourire amusé et mauvais étira ses lèvres. L'homme ou la femme qui allait se risquer à tenter d'éduquer Piko n'allait pas ressortir de cette chambre aussi bien qu'il ou elle y était entré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie stridente du réveil de Rin retentit. Piko ne put s'empêcher de s'enfoncer son oreiller sur le visage, dans le vain espoir de ne plus entendre cette foutue sonnerie qui lui vrillait les tympans.

- Eteint ce putain de réveil, Rin ! Ronchonna Piko.

- Fait le toi-même.

Le ton claquant et sec de Rin surprit Piko, qui se risqua à observer sa camarade d'un oeil étonné. Cette dernière était en train de réveiller doucement son jumeau, qui ne semblait pas décider à se réveiller. Lassé, Piko appuya sans douceur sur le bouton arrêt du réveil et se leva pour aller dans la minuscule salle de bain qu'ils partageaient.

- Len debout ! Ordonna Rin, en retirant la couverture du corps de son frère.

- Naaaaaaaaaaa'... Marmonna le concerné.

- Len si tu ne te lèves pas **_maintenant_** tu ne me baiseras plus jamais.

Aussitôt, la tête ébouriffée et ensommeillée de Len se leva vers sa soeur. Il s'étira longuement et finit par se mettre debout. Légèrement vexée d'être considéré comme un vulgaire objet de baise par son frère - c'était ainsi qu'elle avait interprété le fait que son frère se lève de suite après la "menace" - , Rin fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Je suis debout ! ~

Rin ne dit rien. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de s'occuper de son frère qui se comportait comme un gamin. Il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre - et encore moins accepter - que leurs parents étaient morts et nourrissait chaque jour un peu plus, le vain espoir qu'une fois sorti de la Prison, Rin et lui pourraient retrouver leurs parents. Mais Rin, quant à elle, savait parfaitement - malheureusement - que c'était impossible. A ce désagréable souvenir, elle frissonna longuement.

- Bien. Habille-toi.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu me déshabilleras à la pause de tout manière... ~

La blonde lança un jean et un t-shirt à son frère, exaspérée. Décidément, il ne pensait plus comme avant : ses hormones avaient bels et bien prit le dessus, au grand regret de Rin.

- Habille toi. Point final.

Lorsque Piko se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain, Len était habillé et terminait ses devoirs sous l'œil attentif de sa soeur. Il les ignora , étant habitué à ce genre de scène et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet pour y récupérer son bandeau noir qu'il noua agilement devant ses yeux.

- Rin-Chan, j'ai faim ! Se plaignit Len.

- Dès que tu auras fini ta géométrie, on descendra manger. Alors dépêche toi, moi aussi j'ai faim. Marmonna Rin.

Piko ricana un instant. Plongé dans le noir, ses facultés d'écoutes étaient décuplés. Il s'assit sur son lit, et soupira bruyamment. Son estomac grondait, il avait tellement faim ! Il ne mangeait que vers 7h30, après que Rin et Len soient sortis de la chambre. D'ailleurs, Len termina rapidement son exercice de géométrie.

- On va manger ! S'exclama Len, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ouais. Se contenta de dire Rin.

Et Piko se retrouva seul. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il dénoua son bandeau. Il n'avait pas envie de le mettre, lorsqu'il était seul, il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

* * *

Lorsque Miku se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle sentit, ce fut son horrible mal de crâne, du au litre d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité durant la soirée de la veille. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le plafond blanc l'aveugla un instant, ses rétines n'étant pas encore habitués à la luminosité ambiante. Elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couverte de laine rose pâle qui lui tenait chaud. Sa gorge était affreusement sèche, et un geignement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux sarcelles tentait de se relever.

- Non non, reste allongée !

Une voix douce s'éleva dans la pièce, mais vrilla les oreilles de Miku faisant bourdonner encore plus son crâne. Deux mains fines et blanches la repoussèrent doucement, la forçant à se rallonger. Plissant légèrement les yeux pour distinguer la propriétaire de la voix, Miku s'étonna de voir qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille ivre qu'elle avait croisée aux toilettes de la fête.

Ses cheveux roses pâles étaient noués en un chignon légèrement défait, dont certaines mèches s'échappaient et tombés sur son visage légèrement maquillés, d'une beauté digne de celle des poupées de porcelaines. Ses grands yeux d'azurs scintillaient à la lumière. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et rose et d'un jean blanc, tout banal.

- Q-que... Balbutia Miku, la voix rauque.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

- E-et..?

- Hoche la tête ou secoue la pour dire oui où non, si tu as des difficultés à parler.

- N-non, ça va...

- Oh, tu peux parler normalement ?

- B-bah oui, va.

- Donc, tu veux un verre d'eau ?

- O-ouais... O-où est Gumi ?

- Haku-Chan s'occupe d'elle.

- Q-qui ?

- Ma colocataire.

Miku hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en savoir plus. Gumi était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule, après tout. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres en repensant aux bordels qu'elles avaient pu déclencher un peu partout dans leurs petites bourgades de bourgeois. Jamais elles n'avaient acceptaient d'être bourgeoise, de se conduire comme tels encore moins ! Alors elles avaient jouées aux rebelles, elles s'étaient bien amusées. Bien sur, elles avaient elles aussi finit à la Prison et cela dès leur 12 ans. Miku et Gumi étaient des sacrés phénomènes.

* * *

Gakupo marchait dans les couloirs, cherchant la chambre du cas désespéré. Il avait vraiment envie de voir à quel cas il devait se confronter à présent. Violent et agressif, Gakupo n'était pas quelqu'un de patient et préférait directement employer la manière forte. Surtout avec de tels ados qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa en repensant à la conversion qu'il avait eu avec Lily.

- C'est bien la première fois que Lily passe une nuit seule, tiens ! Il va falloir qu'on fête ça. Ricana-t-il, en arrivant devant la section B.

Il regarde le bout de papier qu'on lui avait fourni à son arrivée.

_Chambre 524._

_Section B._

_Couloir 6_

_Utatane Piko._

- Bon couloir 6... Ça doit pas être bien loin.

Gakupo se mit donc en quête du fameux couloir 6. Une fois dedans, ce qui ne lui prit pas si longtemps que ça, puisqu'il avait un bon sens de l'orientation, il chercha la chambre 524.

Une fois devant, il ouvrit violemment la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper, se fichant pas mal de déranger où pas.

* * *

Assis sur sont lit, Piko regardait une photo jaunie et légèrement brûlée. Dessus, il y avait lui, un grand sourire planté sur le visage et un homme visiblement plus âgé qui le serrait dans ses bras. Il balança furieusement la photo dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, entendant des pas qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Le jeune adolescent eût à peine le temps d'enfiler son bandeau que la porte s'ouvrait avec violence...

* * *

Hay !~ Ça fait une semaine de vacances en plus pour moi, merci la neige ! :3 Mais comme ça j'ai pu écrire et je peux vous dire que j'avance pas mal dans le scénario. Il faut que je note tout ce qu'il va se passer parce que sinon je risque d'oublier ! *-* XD Enfin bref, le déroulement avance ! Mmh, pour mes habituées (je suppose que vous êtes toutes des filles n'est-ce pas ? XD) je prépare deux nouvelles fic' ! Plus un où deux OS basés sur des chansons ! En fiction j'ai Alluring Secret(merci TwincestRevolution d'accepter que je reprenne ta fic' ! Je t'aiimeeeee ! :D ) et Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder ! Mais elles viendront dans un bout de temps parce que ... Parce j'ai 7/8 fic' à gérer et je me vois mal gérer tout ça... :D Donc j'attends de terminer Echo Of A Voice et Oublie-Moi Aime-Moi pour lancer les deux petites nouvelles !

Voilà voilà, c'était mon babillage solo, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! :3 Mais qui est la personne sur la photo de Piko... ?~ Tai, si tu veux répondre, fait le par texto(hé hé ~ On a beau être soeur, on est pas tout le temps ensemble malheureusement !) où par MP, pigé ? Histoire que les autres ne devinent pas tout, tout de suite~ Bisous ! (a)


	5. Chapter 5

Donc voilà chapitre 5 d'Entre Quatre Murs, et ... Et j'ai séchée pas mal sur ce chapitre en fait. Parce que... Parce que je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a troublée. Donc excusez moi d'avance si ce chapitre est plus ... Étrange que les autres. Y'a des indications sur le passé de certains personnages, aventures vécues personnellement pour eux aussi, et puis plein d'autre truc complexe dont je n'ai pas décidé le nom. Complexe, ouais. Et dans ce chapitre, il va falloir savoir différencier le présent du passé ! ~ Enfin bon, au bout de quelques infos, vous devinerez bien sur s'il s'agit du passé du personnage, où bien du présent mais quand même ! ~

Bisous bien compoteux ~

Disclaimer : Les Vocaloids ne m'appartienne pas, mais l'histoire et Ley-Lia sont a moi ! :D

* * *

Entre Quatre Murs

Le réfectoire était bondé de monde. Tout les élèves, de toutes les années (Car oui, même si ils se trouvaient dans un centre de rééducation pour des jeunes très "turbulents", ils avaient des classes et un droit à l'éducation comme des élèves "normaux") se mélangeaient, se chamaillaient, se disputaient. Si bien que la réfectoire avait des allures de poulaillers. Les tables en métal gris sombre étaient glacés, et les sièges en plastiques qui était censé être confortable, étaient plus gênant et inconfortable qu'autre chose. Les plus jeunes, en somme, les plus turbulents, se hurlaient dessus comme des sauvages, se balançant même de temps en temps une tartine. Personne n'avait de couteau. Simple mesure de sécurité.

Rin se tenait debout parmi ce remue-ménage, son frère était déjà assis et lui faisait des grands signes. Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Debout en plein milieu du réfectoire, elle tenait son plateau entre ses petites mains fines. Sur son plateau, il n'y avait pas grand chose : Un verre de lait parfumé à la fraise, une tranche de pain beurrée, et une orange.

L'ombre se tourna légèrement vers elle, lui fit un grand signe de main, un clin d'œil complice puis disparut en sautillant légèrement. Rin secoua la tête, et rejoignit son frère en grognant contre sa propre idiotie. N'importe quoi, maintenant, elle se mettait à revoir...

* * *

Piko poussa un grognement mécontent, qui fit ricaner l'homme aux cheveux violets. Longuement, le professeur particulier dévisagea cet enfant rebelle.

Il possédait des cheveux blancs qui rayonnaient légèrement à la lumière brillante des ampoules accrochées au plafond blanc comme celui d'un hôpital. Ses yeux étaient cachés par un bandeau noir sans aucun pli, noués agilement derrière la cascade de cheveux blancs qui devaient légèrement lui chatouiller la nuque. Une mèche de rebelle formait une étrange petite forme indescriptible. Il portait une banale chemise blanche à carreaux noirs et un jean éraflé aux niveaux des cuisses. Quelques chaînettes en argents étaient accrochées au jean, qui produisaient des tintements aigus dès qu'il bougeait. L'adolescent était affalé sur un lit semblable à ceux des hôpitaux, et la couverture blanche n'arrangeait rien à son teint pâle comme celui d'un mort.

- Je suppose que vous êtes le nouveau professeur ? Lança l'élève d'un air moqueur.

Gakupo arqua un sourcil d'un air intrigué. L'adolescent le fixait, outre le fait que ses yeux étaient masqués par le bandeau noir. Et pendant un instant, il crut le reconnaître mais chassa bien vite cette farfelue idée de son esprit. Mais cette idée resta implantée dans son esprit.

- Effectivement. Répondit-il d'un ton sec.

L'adolescent sembla se crisper en entendant la voix du professeur. Puis un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres fines du jeune homme.

- Vus avez un verre de 72 cl, un verre de 49 cl et un verre de 14cl. Votre but est d'obtenir 1 cl. Vous n'avez aucun outil de mesure. Vous avez un robinet a disposition. Comment faites vous ?

- Il va falloir trouver autre chose, jeune homme. C'est très simple. Il faut simplement remplir le verre de 49cl cinq fois de suite, en le vidant alternativement dans le verre de 72 et le verre de 14 pour obtenir 1cl.

Le visage de Piko se tordit en une sorte de grimace à la fois enjouée et mécontente. Enjouée, car, pour une fois, quelqu'un s'avérait être à sa hauteur depuis maintenant un ans, tous ses précédents tuteurs n'étant pas fichus de répondre à cette énigme pourtant si simple à ses yeux. Mécontente, car, si ce professeur particulier parvenait à déjouer ses énigmes en moins de cinq minutes, la partie s'annonçait dur et il doutait de qui la remporterait.

- Bien. Vous êtes le premier à avoir trouver la réponse à cette énigme aussi vite. J'vais pas vous féliciter, hein.

Gakupo ricana et fit claquer sa langue, en posant sans douceur la sorte de mallette qui aurait très bien pu contenir autre chose que des banals feuilles de révisions, en vu de l'air étrangement psychopathe qui avait prit place sur son visage. Piko scruta, et tria mentalement les différentes piques qu'il pouvait lancer à cet homme qu'il haïssait déjà, à cause de cet air arrogant qu'il dégageait. Il entendit nettement les pas du professeur qui se dirigeait vers lui. Un déplacement soudain d'air lui fit sentir un étrange parfum qui lui semblait connaître, comme de la lavande, et qui fit flotter ses cheveux. Il baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter que la main de l'homme ne lui agrippe violemment les cheveux où la nuque.

- Raté. Se moqua Piko, en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Tch. Même les yeux bandés, je suis plus agile que toi, crétin.

Gakupo fulminait. Ce gamin l'exaspérait au plus haut point, avec cet air hautain et moqueur ! La, tout de suite, sa seule et unique envie était de lui tordre le cou, de l'étrangler, de le ruer de coup, de le tuer, _**de l'aimer à en mourir**_, où même de le violer pour lui arracher cette putain d'assurance qu'il affichait constamment ! D'un geste vif et violent, que Piko ne put prévoir, les doigts de l'homme à la chevelure violette se refermèrent sur l'avant-bras de Piko, le serrant avec brusquerie. Brutalement, il tira l'adolescent vers un bureau où seul quelques feuilles où de vague croquis de dessins résidaient. Il l'assit de force, et abattit fermement sa main sur le bureau de métal.

- Bien sale gosse. Tu veux jouer au plus malin avec moi ? Tu sais pas à qui tu te frottes, p'tit con.

Piko ricana, à peine plus ébranler que ça que ce professeur l'est insulté de "petit con". Après tout, il avait vécu tout le début de sa vie à la rue, et avait entendu bien pire et endurait des choses bien plus dures que ce que ce satané prof' pouvait croire.

- T'as rien d'un gros dur, arrête de donc de jouer à ce petit jeu. Qu'est-ce qui t'as perverti à ce point, hein ?

* * *

- Souriez, mon enfant, vous êtes tellement plus belle ainsi ! Fit une femme, vêtue d'une luxueuse robe. Là, ne voyez-vous pas la différence, ma douce ?

Seul un petit soupir ennuyé répondit à la femme, qui passait doucement une brosse dans les cheveux auburns d'une enfant de presque 12 ans. La petite jeune fille était habillée d'une robe longue à volant de couleur pêche et rose pâle, rehaussée par-ci par-là de dentelle blanche. Ses grands yeux verts sapins étaient finement maquillés, ce qui accentuait très bien son regard.

- Regardez vous Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes si belle ! Mademoiselle Gumi, vous êtes d'une telle beauté !

- Mmh. Cette robe est trop longue. Et puis merde quoi, pourquoi je dois aller à ce banquet pour riche, merde ?! J'connais personne là-bas, je vais me faire chier comme un rat crevé ! Grogna la petite Gumi en tapant violemment des pieds contre les pieds polis de la luxueuse chaise sur laquelle elle était assise pendant que sa gouvernante lui coiffait les cheveux.

- Mademoiselle ! Quel horrible discours vous me tenez ! De tels mots dans la bouche d'une dame n'est pas correct du tout, le savez-vous ? Oh Seigneur Tout Puissant, si votre mère vous avez entendue !

Gumi roula des yeux, exaspérée. Une autre employée vint la chercher pour lui demander de bien vouloir descendre, car sa voiture l'attendait devant son manoir. Gumi descendit les escaliers en courant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout pressée d'arriver à cette réception, mais elle aimait particulièrement embêter ses parents et sa pauvre gouvernante.

- Mademoiselle, ne courrez pas, vous pourriez tomber !

Mais Gumi n'entendit rien, faisant pour l'instant la folle dans les grands escaliers de marbre, bousculant les petites servantes qui passaient par là, des bacs de linges pleins les mains, et le visage tiré par l'effort, car monter du linge dans la buanderie qui se trouvait au dernier étage, et avec l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser les ascenseurs pendant toute la journée était fatiguant.

~|\oOoOoOo/|~

Le trajet fut d'un ennui mortel. La stéréo diffusait un concerto pour violon de Mozart qui ne parvenait même pas à endormir la petite bourgeoise rebelle. _Pourquoi écouter les morceaux ennuyeux d'un type mort y'a je sais pas combien d'année ?! _Songeait-elle, avec ennui.

Lorsqu'elle contempla sa robe, une grimace de dégout traversa son visage. Sa première pensée fut qu'elle détestait réellement cette couleur mais que l'autre n'était pas mieux (Il s'agissait d'une horrible couleur kaki, qui lui rappelait étrangement les yeux de sa mère.), et la seconde qu'elle ferait payer son père pour lui avoir forcer à enfiler une robe aussi longue. Elle se sentait horriblement prisonnière.

Alors, elle chahuta, jurant sans retenue, provoquant des petits cris étouffés de sa mère et des regards noirs de son père. Mais l'adolescente n'en avait cure, et se contentait de chahuter, disant des conneries impossibles, et tout ça avec un splendide sourire commercial et hypocrite sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela, mon enfant ? Demanda sa mère, en essayant de paraître gentille même si la rancœur se lisait sur son visage.

- Pour te faire chier, pauv' couillonne.

* * *

- OU EST MON OURS ?! Hurla une voix aiguë.

Une petite adolescente de 12 ans dévalait les escaliers, ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens flottant derrière elle. Ses beaux yeux turquoises semblaient furieux, mais on pouvait y déceler une pointe d'amusement. Sa robe en soie et en dentelle turquoise et blanche suivait le mouvement de ses jambes. Un diadème d'or blanc pur agrémentée de diamant était placé dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Miku, cal... Tenta une employée de fraîche date.

- Ah tais toi, souillon ! Exulta la petite Miku. Mon ours était sur mon lit, il ne s'y trouve plus ! Et pour toi, ce n'est pas _**Miku** _mais **_M__iku-Sama _**compris ?!

La pauvre employée n'eut d'autre choix que de baisser les yeux, car le regard turquoise de la jeune bourgeoise était vraiment impressionnant, malgré son très jeune âge.

Miku se remit en quête de son ours en peluche, qu'elle avait juste en réalité caché sous son lit, histoire de juste pouvoir emmerder le monde dans lequel elle vivait depuis sa naissance.

Aujourd'hui se tenait un important banquet, auquel elle se devait d'assister. Pour y participer et prendre part à la bourgeoisie, évidemment !

...

...

...

Haha, vous y avez cru, vous ? Non, évidemment que non, elle ne voulait en aucun cas prendre par à la bourgeoisie ! Ce qu'elle souhaitait simplement ? Réussir un gros coup et s'enfuir de cette maison de fou, comme elle s'amusait à nommer son manoir.

Bientôt, les invités affluèrent dans la salle de réception prévue à cet effet, et un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Miku, qui était appuyé sur la rambarde du hall, regardant avec mépris ces pauvres bourges qui .. Oh ?

Une silhouette retint tout particulièrement son attention. Il s'agissait d'une petite bourgeoise de son âge, avec des cheveux qu'elle devinait châtains clairs, qui étaient retenus en un chignon élégant, où une rose rouge était délicatement posée. Elle était habillée d'une horrible rose et pêche, à dentelle blanche, lui semblait-il. Autour des dames drapées de tissu morne, presque tous blanc, et d'horribles chapeaux à plumes, ainsi que les hommes appuyés sur des vilaines cannes à l'effigie de leur famille, elle faisait tache. _**Vraiment tache. **_

Miku descendit avec une expression hautaine les escaliers, touchant le doux velours de ses pieds nus. Des murmures envahirent la salle, ressemblant à présent à une ruche géante. La petite princesse s'avança jusqu'à la petite bourge, petite bourge qui la fixait d'un air peu aimable.

- Ta robe est sublime ! S'exclama faussement Miku, en s'inclinant.

L'autre la fixa d'un regard haineux, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'incliner à son tour, ce qui lui valut d'être montré du doigt par quelques commères qui passaient par là.

- Ta gueule, connasse. Cracha la jeune fille.

Devant l'air ahuri de Miku, elle ricana légèrement et fit mine de s'évanouir, pliant les genoux et posant une main sur son front.

- Oh pardon, je t'ai choquée, tu ne dois pas connaître ce gen...

- Mais va te faire foutre, espèce de sale pute ! Hurla Miku, hors d'elle.

* * *

Gumi ouvrit brusquement les yeux. En face d'elle, se trouvait Haku, la jeune femme avec qui elle avait finalement passé le restant de la nuit. D'après les dires de la jeune albinos, (elle n'avait qu'à peine sa majorité, tout comme elle.) sa colocataire, une certaine Muka(quelque chose du genre), elle n'avait pas prit la peine de retenir son prénom, et elle-même avaient trouvés Miku et Gumi avachi devant le Centre de Rééducation du quartier.

- Gumi-Chan ? Un problème ?

Gumi fronça les sourcils, passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux verts. Une chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir l'agaçait.

- Haku, ma puce, tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait comment déjà ta colocataire ? Kuka ?

- Non, Luka. Avec un **L **. Sourit gentiment Haku. Et puis arrête de m'appeler " ma puce " je sais qu'entre nous, c'était juste un coup d'un soir.

Gumi haussa les épaules. Tant mieux si Haku le savait, elle n'avait pas envie de briser cette gentille jeune fille. Son empathie la fit sursauter légèrement. Depuis quand se mettait-elle à se soucier des autres ?

- Luka...

L'ancienne Prisonnière goûta ce prénom du bout de la langue. Il lui semblait étrangement familier.

- Dit, Haku, ta _**Luka**_elle aurait pas les yeux bleus, par hasard ?

Haku hocha positivement la tête, surprise. Comment Gumi pouvait-elle savoir, alors que la seule fois qu'elle avait pu côtoyer Luka était lorsqu'elle était inconsciente ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

Gumi se figea. Non, quand même, ce n'était pas ...

- Miku. Où est Miku ? MIKU, PUTAIN RAMENE TON POIREAU, ON A UN GROS 'BLEM ! Hurla Gumi, se fichant de savoir si son amie pouvait dormir où faire on-ne-sait-quoi-d'autre.

* * *

- On va où ?

- Tu verras.

- Dit moi **tout de suite **où on va, sinon je hurle !

- Calme toi, c'est plus très loin.

Piko leva les yeux aux ciels, redescendant légèrement et aussi discrètement que possible la manche de son t-shirt. Il avait été obligé de changer de t-shirt, abandonnant sa chemise, car la journée avait été.. Mouvementée. Et histoire de cacher l'hématome que lui avait son fichu professeur, le t-shirt fut pratique.

Il n'était plus très loin de minuit. Le vent était glacé, mais ni Rin ni Piko ne le ressentait, se contentant de marcher discrètement dans les rues silencieuses.

Encore une escapade nocturne.

- Ecoute Piko, ça ne me plaît pas... Nous sommes tous les deux de mauvaises humeurs, nous ne devrions pas...

- Tu veux vraiment que je te casse la gueule, Rin ? Soupira Piko en se retournant brusquement.

Rin recula d'un pas, et affronta son ami du regard, plongeant ses yeux turquoises dans les orbes bicolores du jeune homme, qui semblait que sérieux. De mauvais poil, elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, et ricana.

- Tch. T'en es même pas capable.

La main de Piko partit toute seule mais fut interceptée par celle de Rin, qui tordait à présent le poignet de son ami.

- Ouais. T'as gagné.

La poigne de Rin (qui avait une force monumental contrairement à ce que sa fine carrure pouvait laisser croire)se desserra sur le poignet de Piko qui le récupéra d'un geste sec, et se remit à marcher.

- Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Quelque part où on s'était promis de revenir. Avec Len. Mais on y retournera plus tard, avec Len. Je veux juste te montrer **_ça_ **avant lui, parce que tu pourras anticiper sa réaction.

- On va pas ...

Elle fit un signe de croix, puis d'étoile avec ses mains aux doigts fins.

- Non, on **_y_ **va pas. Soupira Piko. C'est encore trop tôt pour lui. 'Faut dire qu'il est encore un peu gamin, par rapport à nous. Il n'a pas **réellement **comprit ce qu'on avait fait. Et **pourquoi **on avait atterrit à la Prison.

- Moui. Je vois. Mais alors, où tu m'emmènes, si ce n'est pas là ?

- Patiente, je te dis ! Mais avant, je veux que tu me dises quelques chose...

Piko se stoppa, jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui et se tourna vers Rin, qui dévisageait son ami comme on pourrait dévisager un extraterrestre.

- Tu ne te mettras pas en colère, si on a une invitée surprise ?

Les sourcils de Rin se froncèrent et un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon prit forme sur le visage de la blonde.

- Ça dépend, qui est ton invitée surprise ?

- Elle connait mieux le chemin que nous deux en tout cas.

Le visage de Rin se décomposa.

Non...

Il n'avait pas osé !

- Viens, c'est bon.

Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longes cheveux ondulés blonds et aux grands yeux noirs. Elle portait une simple robe de tissue blanche, cintrée à la taille avec une corde, où s'entrechoquaient des petites clochettes.

- Ley-Lia. Quel **non-plaisir **de te revoir. Cracha Rin.

La prénommée Ley-Lia lança un regard amusé à Rin puis releva le menton d'un geste sec.

- Cousine. Tu me vois aussi **non**-enchantée que toi.

* * *

Enfin fini ! J'ai pas mal galéré avec ce chapitre, ne trouvant pas d'idée **potable **et il m'était insupportable de savoir que je pouvais vous sortir un navet TOTAL. Donc ce chapitre, finalement j'en suis fière, surtout de la rencontre entre Gumi et Miku. Oui, apparemment, Miku est blonde vénitienne dans ma fiction avant de se teindre les cheveux en sarcelle. Bah disons que dans la société bourgeoise, naître avec des cheveux bleus vifs ça doit pas être très... Commun. XD

Donc voilà, on en sait un petit peu plus sur le passé de Miku et Gumi, ça va surement se dérouler comme ça à l'avenir. Du passé et du présent, puis au bout d'un moment que du présent puis que du passé et enfin bon vous verrez par vous-même ! J'ai retrouvée beaucoup d'idées intéressantes et bien exploitable pour la suite donc je suis super contente !

Merci d'avoir lu, et vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! :3

Au fait pendant les vacances je serai absente la première semaine je ne sais pas pour combien de temps en fait, mais je serai absente, donc pas de chapitre et je doute que je pourrais écrire vu que je vois des amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis LONGTEMPS. 8D


End file.
